Everything Wrong With Ninjago, Season 3
by LucyBrick123
Summary: This story is about everything wrong with the new season of Ninjago. And don't worry, it is nothing bad about it just some funny things. More info in the story. I DON'T HATE NINJAGO! Lovely cover from my friend WhiteTiger624. Thank you for doing it for me!
1. Chapter 1

I am back with another story. As you can see, the title says everything but that doesn't mean I hate Ninjago. I love Ninjago more than myself, this idea it just popped up in my head when I was watching CinemaSins on YouTube. It is a really funny channel, you guys should check it out. Anyway, i'm doing a chapter per episode, so we are starting with episode 27.

* * *

*The show starts all old and ancient*

Me: Giving it an old touch to make it look like it was a century ago when basically it was 2 years ago. +1 (Basically I get points when I point out something wrong)

* * *

*Kai is explaining how Ninjago City changed*

Kai: Ninjago City soon became...New Ninjago City

Me: It is still Ninjago City...only newer. +1

* * *

*Kai is singing in the shower while Jay enters with a camera on his hand*

Me:Jay you perv! Let Kai sing in peace! +1

Also, how did Jay open the locked door? +1

* * *

*Before Kai accidently drops the tape, if you see closely, there is a girl in the front who looks like she loved seeing Kai in the shower*

Me: Apparently this 10-year-old girl wants to see more of Kai if you know what I mean *winks eye*. +1

* * *

*Students are controlling Zane by electrifying him with a control*

Me: These kids are beings really mean to my bae (Yes, ZANE IS MY BAE, HE IS TAKEN) +1

* * *

*Cole is taking away the control of the girl's hand*

Kids: Aww!

Boy: Mr. Cole is the worse

Cole: I heard that! *Cole scurries them off the classroom*

Cole just wanted to stop them from hurting his friend. Is that something wrong? +1

* * *

*Nya enters the room as Jay holds his pudding*

Jay: Hey Miss Nya, I save you some pudding.

Nya: What did we talk about?

Jay:Oh right, boundaries.

Me: Really Nya!? He wants to share his pudding with you and you reject! Shame on you! +1

* * *

*Nya explains how are they going to Borg Industries for a field trip*

Jay: *Gasp* The Borg Industries!? Home of the famous inventor Cyrus Borg! Inventor of the hover car and everything else cool in this world!- *Zane kicks Jay in the butt* Oww!

Me: Thank you Zane. We really him to shut up. +1

Also, how did Jay know a lot about the city? The ninja are living in a hill or something away from the city. +1

* * *

*The students are in the bus, waiting for their teachers*

Me: This might be the smallest school in the world! There is only about 15 kids in the bus! +1

* * *

*Everyone stares out to the city, even Nya who is driving*

Me: Nya get your damn eyes on the road before you get in a accident! +1

* * *

*Nya crashes into a car*

See!? +1

* * *

*Everyone enters Borg Industries as Pixal introduces herself and Zane falls in love with her then Pixal scans him*

Me: She better get her eyes off my man! +1 (This is when I didn't know who Pixal was)

Also "Opposites attract" cliche. Zane is an old model robot while Pixal is a newer model robot. +1

* * *

*Cyrus Borg gives them the statue containing the techno blades and techno robes*

Cyrus: You have to protect them with your lives

Kai: Protect? Protect what?

Me: To protect the goddamn techno blades Kai! Come on Kai, try to keep up!

* * *

*The ninja got off the elevator before it crashes down in the building*

Guy: Ugh, I'm bored.

Other Guy: Really? Me too actually-

*Elevator crashes*

Me: Now you guys found something to fix and not get bored. +1

* * *

*Pixal is giving the students, Nya and Sensei Wu the tour in the factory line*

Me: Isn't a little dangerous to have little kids there? +1

* * *

*Pixal eyes turn red and also the machines*

Pixal: This will be the end of your tour.

Me: Okay? This will give little kids nightmares. +1

* * *

*Zane hacks into the hover copter and turns it into the NinjaCopter. He waves from where he is as the other guys stare and 'wooah!'*

Me: Quick! Someone put the 'They see me rollin', they hatin' song for Zane! He is feeling like a boss here! +1

* * *

*Nya and the students are trying to escape, as they are going straight to the fire*

Me: Now you believe that this was a bad idea to let kids here? +1

* * *

*Zane comes in and helps them*

Me: Zane always comes to the rescue to save other people's butt. +1

* * *

*A robot attacks the bus containing the students as Cole defeats the robot*

Kid: I always said Mr. Cole was my favorite!

Me: Really!? You just said he was the worse in the beginning of the show!?

* * *

*The ninja are having trouble fighting all the robots but then Lloyd appears and helps them*

Me: Also Lloyd has to save the ninja's butt. +1

* * *

*The Overlord appears out of nowhere in a screen*

Me: Overlord is back. +100,000 (JK, only +1)

* * *

*Sensei Wu starts to run away with something under his arm. Hover Copters caught Sensei Wu as he reveals that he has nothing in the cloth. Overlord gets furious*

Me: Psych! +1

* * *

*The ninja are escaping in their vehicles and Lloyd in his Golden Dragon as they talk to each other*

Me: How are they communicating? +1

* * *

*Pixal, still evil, is designing the nindroids*

Pixal: Upgrade Complete. *She presses a button as the factory starts making the nindroids*

Me: Evil Nindroids. They already have the Overlord back, they don't need more villains to defeat. +1

* * *

Also, bad way to end the episode. It's a freaking cliffhanger! Everyone hates that! +1

* * *

*Dramatic Music*

Points in Total: 29 (I think, I don't count good)

Sentence: *Drumroll*

Kicking or saving butts

* * *

That is all I have. If you guys didn't like the story, review or PM me. I dont want to keep writing a story that no one enjoys. Well I will be waiting for your guys answer. See you later! Lucy out.~


	2. Chapter 2

Since you guys loved the first chapter, I will continue with the story. This will be Episode 28. And I know I'm suppose to be working on the other story but I hadn't updated any other story so here is a chapter.

* * *

*out of nowhere a man gets a soda from a soda machine*

Me: Is it really a good time to get a soda!? The Overlord and Nindroids are out there! +1

* * *

*Pixal is still evil and is helping the Overlord with his physical body*

Me: Seriously!? +1

* * *

*Cyrus Borg comes in as half robot and the Overlord controls him*

Me: Is Cyrus dead or something? His eyes are closed. +1

* * *

*The Overborg (Cyrus Borg) sees Sensei Wu's memories and Sensei starts laughing*

Me: Sensei Wu, you are laughing at the wrong moment! +1

* * *

*The ninja are hiding their vehicles with big plants and Cole with a tree*

Me: He needs a big ass tree to hide a small robot!? Zane's vehicle is bigger than his and he doesn't need a tree. +1

* * *

*Nya gives Lloyd his green techno robe to change*

Me: Where did he change? Did he change infront of everyone? +1

* * *

*Misako appears out of nowhere and Lloyd tells that the Overlord captured Sensei Wu*

Misako: Wu is tough. There is reason he has lived as long as he have.

Me: Is she calling him old? +1

* * *

*Zane stays back to look after the Techno Blades while the others left him alone*

Me: The guys are dicks to Zane. +1

* * *

*The ninja enter the monastery and the little kids only get their attention on Lloyd*

Me: You know the other ninja are right there, right? They were just in front of you- oh fuck it! +1

* * *

*Nya is starring at Cole and Jay*

Me: *sigh* +1

* * *

*Zane is alone outside in the cold night*

Me: Poor Zane :( +1

* * *

*Garmadon hits Jay in the head with his staff*

Me: I wish teachers could do this in real life. Like, seriously! Teenagers in my school won't shut the fuck up!

* * *

*Lloyd tries to punch Garmadon but he misses*

Me: He misses about 7 times! I thought he was the Green Ninja! +7

* * *

*Lloyd tried to kick Garmadon behind him but he misses and hits a pole*

Me: Epic Fail! +1

* * *

*Small Golden Dragons surrounds Lloyd's head as he is laying in the floor after he hits the pool*

Me: Instead of birds, Lloyd has dragons. +1

* * *

*Zane was still looking after the Techno Blades but then they dissappered*

Me: He only looked away for a second! How can someone be that fast*

* * *

*Zane chases Pixal by jumping on top of the trees*

Me: Ok! He defiantly has to teach me how to do that! That is badass! No point intended.

* * *

*Zane gets on top of Pixal but she punches him and does a flip*

Me: Woah! I thought she couldn't fight. +1

* * *

*Zane throws Pixal to a tree and ties her up with a rope*

Me: Where did the rope came from!? +1

* * *

*Zane already hacked Pixal and she explaining about the Overlord and the Techno Blades. Suddenly the nindroids appeared out of nowhere*

Pixal: It is 5 to 18. Chance of survival, to low to quantify.

Me: We don't need every little detail. +1

* * *

*Nindroids attack Zane and injured him*

Me: NOOO! NOT THE FACE! +1

* * *

*General Cryptor laughs when he thinks he destroyed the ninja in their vehicles*

General Cryptor: *evil laughs*

Me: That laugh tho +1

* * *

*The ninja get out of the wheel thing*

Misako: I will stay back and look after the monastery

Me: Wait! Rewind! Where did she came from!? +1

* * *

*The ninja are in the circus train heading to the power sub station and perky music is playing*

Me: That circus music tho +1

* * *

*Pixal is repearing Zane somewhere else and she is really close to him*

Me: Pixal wants the D. +1

* * *

*Zane holds Pixal's hands*

Zane: We are all different. But...I don't feel so different around you.

Pixal: I am not different. *backs away* I am Pixal, the Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Lifeform...

Me: Really!?

* * *

*Lloyd and Garmadon enter Nya's Samurai cave*

Me: How did Nya had time to build all this? +1

Lloyd: How did Nya had time to build all this?

Me: That's what I said! +1

* * *

*Garmadon and Lloyd leave in a car as they jumped off a cliff*

Garmadon: WOOOHOOO!

Me: #YOLO +1

* * *

*Nya and Cole hold hands in the train*

Me: Slut. +1

* * *

*Jay comes in and sees Nya and Cole hold hands. Jay doesn't suspect anything*

Me: Seriously!? Jay you just saw your girlfriend and your brother holds hands! +1

* * *

*The ninja get off the train. Before they leave to the power sub station, Zane tells something to Pixal"

Zane: Be careful, be safe. I'll see you later.

Me: Come on Zane! Just kissed her already! +1

* * *

*The ninja enter the power sub station and start pressing random buttons. Jay presses a button and 'The Weekend Whip' plays

Me: Ha Ha. Show's theme song, roll credits. +1

* * *

*All of the nindroids are line up as General Cryptor checks them and he sees a smaller nindroid*

General Cryptor: I will call you: Mindroid *he pats Mindroid's head and laughs*

Me: General Cryptor is a dick to Mindroid. +1

* * *

*Mindroid finds the ninja*

Me: I know you look adorable but why? +1

* * *

*General Cryptor punches Mindroid out of the way*

Me: *sigh* +1

* * *

*Zane sees Pixal in danger and goes to rescue her*

Me: Go after your bae Zane! +1

* * *

*Mindroid comes in the power sub station*

Jay: Aw great! Now they come in fun size!

Me: What size do you want to fight? +1

* * *

*Zane sees General Cryptor holding Pixal by her throat. General Cryptor throws Pixal to the wall and battles Zane*

Me: ANDDD...FIGHT! +1

* * *

*General Cryptor throws Zane against to the wall*

General Cryptor: Welcome to the future!

Me: "Welcome to the future" cliche. +1

* * *

*The MechDragon is chasing Lloyd and Garmadon as the MechDragon almost cuts Lloyd's hair*

Me: Nooo! Not the hair! +1

* * *

*The ninja cut off the power and they see Pixal dying in Zane's arms*

Me: *crying and sniffing* No point intended.

* * *

*Pixal is talking to Zane as she is dying slowly and holds Zane's hand*

Pixal: We are not so different, are we? We are...compatible?

Zane: Yes, yes ?

Me: I know this is a wrong time to point something wrong but seriously!, what does Zane said!? Does he say "Yes, yes we are" or "Yes, yes sweetheart" I-I don't know. +1

* * *

*Pixal dies in Zane's arms as he hugs her*

Me: "The girl you love dies in your arms" cliche. Sorry but I had to. +1

Also, once again, horrible ending! Someone just died! +1

*Dramatic Music*

Points in Total: 49 (IDK How to count)

Sentence: (Drumroll)

Old People

(Misako, Garmadon, Wu)


	3. Chapter 3

Well hello I'm back with another chapter.**(Sorry I took forever)** And I will thank the guest reviewer **_so much _ **for telling me the right number from the previous chapter. I can't count good, never been good with math or any other subject that involves reading or writing. What i'm trying to say is that I have dyslexia. You may wonder 'How is she writing fan fiction?' well my sister corrects and helps me type. The reason I joined fan fiction is to write nice Ninjago stories for you lovely people. :-) So, stop talking about me and on with the chapter!

* * *

*Garmadon is stacking rocks in Lloyd's back*

Me: Impossible! How can someone be that balanced? +1

Also 'Tsum Tsum!' (You know that app where you stack those characters...no?...Okay) +1

* * *

*Garmadon goes from stacking small rocks to a big rock*

Me: *Facepalm* This guy is crazy +1

* * *

*Back at the city where the power is off and Cyrus awakens. The construction men help him in his wheelchair and take him back to his office. Cyrus discovers the hard drive containing the Overlord is missing*

Cyrus Borg: Who will take the hard drive containing the Overlord Virus?

Me: Oh, I don't know, maybe bad people. +1

* * *

*Overlord is on a screen in a secret place*

Me: The ninja work their ass up to power him off and he comes back!? *sight* +1

* * *

*Mysterious Strangers appears*

Me: Who the hell is this bitch WHO BROUGHT THE OVERLORD BACK WITH EELS!? +1

* * *

*Sees the Mysterious Strangers' eyes and the way it 'walks'*

Me: Totally a snake, it's soooo obvious. +1

* * *

*Mysterious Strangers powers up Evil Wu*

Me: 'Your Sensei turns against you' cliche +1

* * *

*Kai and Cole are searching for the Compact Convertor Jiggly Compresser*

Me: I dare someone to say that 5 times fast! Anyone who tries gets a shoutout on the next chapter!

* * *

*Jay and his dad are also looking for that thingy (If you see closely at Ed's clothes, you see stains)*

Me: Oh my God! Are those blood stains? +1

* * *

*In the trailer with Nya taking Zane half his power source wearing glasses*

Me: *Holds back a laugh* She looks stupid +1

* * *

*Zane is sitting next to Pixal*

Zane: She risked her life for me, it's the least I could to get her back.

Me: Awwwww! This is soooo sweet of him. I wish guys could be like that.

* * *

*Pixal gets his power source and wakes up*

Pixal: Where am I? What happened? *Looks at Zane* You gave me half your power source. My processor does not compute.

Zane: You were the only one who knew Borg's Systems. You were vital to the mission and...you are vital to me. *Holds Pixal's hand*

Me: The feels are all over the air! #Scute

* * *

*Pixal and Zane are holding hands*

Edna: Awww! Robot Love! Call me a sucker-

Me: Sucker +1

Edna: ...But they got half of what you and Jay have.

Pixal: Nya and Jay? Judging by Perfect Match Compatibility, perhaps Nya and Cole were a better match.

Me: Oh Snap! Pixal rat Nya out! +1

Background: Ohhhhhhh!

* * *

*Jay hears that and Nya tries to hold his hand*

Me: Don't even try Nya! He is probably heartbroken and angry at you +1

* * *

*Back with Garmadon and Lloyd, Lloyd tries to control a mountain*

Me: He is a Jedi and we didn't even know! +1 for not telling us.

* * *

*Jay and Cole are tackling each other*

Me: The other are not doing anything to stop them! They are just looking at them wondering who is going to win! +1

* * *

*Jay and Cole are smelling each others breath*

Me: Ewww and LOL at the same time +1

Nya: This macho stuff is making both look like fools!

Me: Pixal is like in the background thinking '_WTF is going on here'_

* * *

*The RV is being lift up and Pixal is swinged to the other side on top of Zane*

Me: Another Zixal moment! Cute!

* * *

*Jay's parents leave with a bubble jetpack*

Me: They just left them to die! Messed up parents! Total sin right there! +1

* * *

*Kai is telling the other guys his plan to escape. Pixal is still on top of Zane*

Kai: ...but we still know our spinjitzu! *Turns to Pixal* Are you going to be okay?

Pixal: (I don't remember what she says)

Me: Ha! Look at Zane! He is smiling at Pixal! Wonder what he is thinking?

Zane: _'She pretty'_

* * *

*All of them did spinjitzu except Zane and went down with Pixal on top of him*

Me: Woah! Get some Pixal!

* * *

*Jay and Cole are trapped in the thingy underground where they're getting squashed*

Jay: I'm too cute to be squashed!

Me: No you are not! +1 (Don't mean to offend Jay-Fangirls)

* * *

*Nya tries to save Jay and Cole and she has to either cut a blue or black wire*

Nya: Seriously!? A blue and black wire!

Me: *sarcasm* Oh my god! What a coincidence!

* * *

*Zane is taken away to a machine that destroys stuff (IDK what's it called) and 2 nindroids capture Pixal*

General Cryptor: Drop him!

Pixal: NO! *Punches nindroids* Haaa!

Me: Ohhhhh! Kill em'!

* * *

*Pixal saves Zane before he gets crushed and Zane lands on top of Pixal*

Me: Okay! This is like the 3rd time they done this! I don't mind at all but little kids are watching this! I bet they are like really confused at the moment. +1

* * *

*Zane is still on top of Pixal*

Pixal: That was never in my program. Your heart improve my fighting ability.

Zane: *smiles then frowns when he hears General Cryptor laugh behind him*

General Cryptor: He needs a little girl to protect him!? _'LOL'_

Me: Cryptor! You ruined the moment! +1

* * *

*Zane and Pixal intertwined their arms*

Zane: Share reflexes! *Kicks nindroid*

Pixal: Work as one! *Kicks another nindroid*

*They do spinjitzu together*

Me: *Squeals loud people are covering their ears* -5

Zane: As if we were made!-

Me: FOR EACH OTHER!

Pixal: To fight together!

Me: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

*Enter 'Fuuuu!' derp face here* +1

* * *

*Jay and Cole come over to help Kai with Evil Wu **(Listen to this part closely!)***

Jay: What happened to him!?

Kai: He is turn evil! Help me!

Cole: But he is our Sensei.

Kai: Not anymore

_Cole: More like Tech Wu!_

Jay: Bad Sensei! Bad!

Me: WTF! Cole was in Jay's voice! +1

* * *

Zane and Pixal help the other guys from Tech Wu in the truck*

Kai: I always knew those two had a _ magnetic_ attraction!

*Zane and Pixal look at each other*

Me: Why won't they kiss already! +1

* * *

*Mysterious Stranger appears once again with Tech Wu in his side*

Me: No! Not this bitch again! +1

* * *

*With Garmadon and Lloyd, Lloyd found a bird in a nest while climbing a mountain*

Me: This bird is the size of Lloyd's arms. +1

* * *

*Lloyd saves his dad from the big bird while doing a mountain hand*

Me: Yup. Freaking Jedi right here! +1

* * *

*End of the show*

Me: Okay, so far we know this stranger is a snake but...who? The serpentine are trapped underground and Pythor was eaten by The Great Devourer. Ugh! I hate it when this happens! +1

* * *

*Dramatic Music*

Total Points: I'm going to start doing this, the first one who tells me what is the score, I will give them a shout-out on the next chapter. Deal?

Sentence: *Drumroll*

Zane and Pixal. ZIXAL!

(Why won't they kiss!?)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 everyone! Enjoy! _**(Author's Note at the end!)**_

_**Shout-outs to:**_

_**NinjaWriterMaster**_

_**DaughterOfDestrution6**_

_**Astrid16**_

_**Zane'sGirlfriend**_

* * *

*The ninja get to New Ninjago City and see the citizens do a apocalypse role playing*

Me: We have no power so why not pretend to be in a apocalypse? +1

* * *

*Cyrus Borg appears*

Cyrus: ...With no power they have grown bored

Me: Yeah because when there is no iPads, no iPhones, no iPods, no computers, no video games or TV, you are pretty much really bored. +1 (Wrote this in chapter 3 of my story Ninjago Rebooted)

* * *

*Looks at the weapons of the people*

Me; Let's name the unnecessary weapons. Shall we?

A bone +1

A broom pan thingy +1

A shovel +1

A pan of cooking +1

* * *

*The ninja are about to go down the sewage*

Cole: It's about time we pay the serpentine a little visit

Me: The serpentine are alive!? +1 just because

* * *

*Cole and Nya are going down the ladder*

Cole: Watch your step Nya

Nya: That's thoughtful of you Cole

Me: *sight*

* * *

*The ladder breaks and Nya almost falls*

Me and sister: Fall! Fall! Fall! Fall! +1

*Nya falls to the ground*

Me and sister: Yes! +1

* * *

*The ninja take a glow stick out of nowhere*

Me: A wise young man once said:

"You can never have too many Glow Sticks!"

-PewDiePie 2014

* * *

*Garmadon and Lloyd are crossing Hyroshi's Labyrinth*

Garmadon: No one can cross this deadly maze; except for Hyroshi himself

Me: You don't say! +1

* * *

*The ninja make it to the serpentine and see Skales*

Me: WHY? +1

* * *

*Kai takes out groceries and a newspaper of Ninjago Times out of Skales' bag*

Me: Ninjago Times...Classic +1

* * *

*Skales Jr. and Skales' wife appear*

Me: So apparently Skales found someone to fuck with and had a child. Why am I amused? +1

* * *

Skales Jr.: Daddy? Are you okay?

Me: Fun Fact: The reason Skales Jr.'s voice sounds feminine is because is voiced by a little girl. We already have Lloyd with a girl voice, we don't need other people! +1

* * *

*Dareth took the students to an Aquarium*

Dareth: *Asks a guard* Where are the electric eels? I heard they are s_hocking_

Me: Pun intended +1

* * *

*Mysterious Stranger appears and uses a loud whistle*

Me: *Touches ears and sees blood* My ears are bleeding! +1

* * *

*Dareth stopped the shark from getting the students by doing weird movements*

Me: Ladies and gentlemen *points to Dareth* Next Aquaman right here! +1

* * *

*Skales is explaining how the serpentine are now good*

Kai: You had a few snakes to go straight-

Me: Were they gay or something? +1

* * *

*Acidious appears to tell the ninja The Curse of the Golden Master*

Acidious: Hello ratchlings-

Me: This snake needs a cough drop +1

* * *

Acidious: Do you seek to now about The Curse of the Golden Master?

Me: Roll credits +1

* * *

*Pixal is with Cyrus and explaining about her feelings for Zane*

Pixal: Sir you created me and gave me life, I belong to you. Yet Zane...saved my life. When I was with him I felt a...connection. I felt...free.

Cyrus: Pixal, remember this, you belong to one. If you want to be with Zane then...you should be with him

Me: Sweetest moment ever!

-Ninjago 2014 -3

*Beeping sounds*

Cyrus: How are the nindroids here?

Me: Nindroids you killed the moment! +1

* * *

*The nindroids attack the serpentine*

Selma (Skales' wife): Junior! Junior!

Skales Jr.: Mommy! *Runs over to his mom but get tripped by General Cryptor* Oww!

General Cryptor: *Evil laugh* So you are the future leader of the fearless serpentine?

Me: General Cryptor is a dick to Skales Jr. +1

* * *

*Cole is fighting a nindroid and sees that they are powered by an eel while doing a wall flip. Everything is in slow motion*

Me: Punch it! Kick it!

*Cole pulls the plug that connects the eel to the nindroid*

Me: Or just pull it. +1

* * *

*The ninja (Except Zane) do spinjitzu to unplug the nindroids but one damaged nindroid was possessed by the Overlord and grabs Zane's leg*

Zane: *Pulls the plug violently*

Me: Violent Zane is violent +1

* * *

*The ninja tell Skales if he could help them*

Skales: Sorry, we made an oath to never return to the surface. Good luck.

Me: Soooooo, how did he get the groceries? Is there a Safeway or Smart&Final down that we are suppose to know? +1

* * *

*Garmadon and Lloyd founded the jewel of the Labyrinth which is a waterfall*

Me: That's the jewel we been waiting!? Ah Fuck it, let's just enjoy the moment.

*Nindroids appear along Tech Wu*

Me: +1

* * *

*Lloyd makes a green motorcycle with his golden power to escape the nindroids*

Me: Badass motorcycle! -1

* * *

*Nindroids MechDragon appears possessed by the Overlord. Evil Wu captured Garmadon and Mysterious Stranger captures Lloyd with a snake*

Lloyd: My power is gone *Tries to get free but he can't*

*Mysterious Stranger is revealed to be Pythor*

Pythor: Oh well hello, old chum.

Me: NO! NO! Goddammit NO! He can't be alive! He was eaten by the Devourer! +3

* * *

*Pythor takes Lloyd to the mouth of the MechDragon and Evil Wu throws Garmadon to the ocean*

Me: *gasp*

*Garmadon looks like he is dead underwater*

Me: *starts crying*

*MechDragon takes Lloyd away but Garmadon surfaces back from the water*

Me: Thank the Lord he is alive!

* * *

*Dramatic Music*

Total Points: You guys know the drill

Sentence: *Drum Roll*

The Golden Master

(Is totally The Overlord)

* * *

Author's Note:

First, Can someone be nice enough to make me a cover for the story? I want the cover to look like the one from CinemaSins you know when it's like:

Everything wrong with

Ninjago rebooted

(Spoilers...)

(Duh!)

If you can do it, PM me so we can talk about it.

Second, on the next chapter, you guys get to tell me what sins did I miss on these 4 episodes! Either tell me on the reviews or PM. On the next chapter when someone tells me what sins I missed. Later!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 everybody! Here are some sins that you guys sent in. I didn't get a lot of sins so I looked for more. Enjoy!

Sorry I took forever!

Got grounded - _ -

* * *

Episode 27: The Surge

*Kai is singing in the shower*

Me: *singing*

...dancing in the mirror, and singing in the shower!

La La Di, La La Da, La La Da

Singing in the shower!

*realizes that I clicked the wrong video*

Whoops! Wrong video +1

* * *

*Nya walks in the break room*

Boy: Hi Miss Nya! I like your dress Miss Nya!

Me: Pervert +1

* * *

*Looks at Nya*

Me: Wow, Nya changed during the past years! She is more skinnier. In the past season she was literally fat! +1

* * *

*The ninja are on there way to Borg Industries and Nya is driving the bus*

Me: Is she even old enough to drive? +1

* * *

*The ninja walk in to Borg Industries and Zane meets Pixal*

Astrid16: "They are just like each other" Cliche +1

* * *

*Zane just stares at Pixal*

Me: "Love at first sight" cliche +1

* * *

*The ninja meet Cyrus Borg*

Jay: Oh my god! Are you, are you?

Cyrus: Cyrus Borg? Yes.

Me: Fangirling be like +1

* * *

*The ninja jump off the elevator and Cole hands them the Techno Robes*

(Listen to this part closely!)

_Cole: We should just quit are day jobs!_

Me: Cole had Kai's voice! WTH! +1

* * *

*The ninja are thinking of a plan*

Me: So these Techno Blades can hack into the system!

Me: No shit Sherlock! You just saw Zane do that! +1

* * *

*The ninja are escaping New Ninjago City with Lloyd*

Lloyd: We got to go fast for him! (Sensei Wu)

Cole: The Overlord wants these weapons and for some reason he also wants you!

Me: He wants his golden power! Smart one! +1

Total sins in Episode 27: 10

* * *

Episode 28: Art of The Silent Fist

*Ninja arrive at the forest*

Lloyd: This is a perfect place to lay low. No robots-

Sword of Robotics: Yeah, cause it's not like Zane is a robot +1

* * *

*The ninja enter the monastery and see Garmadon's students*

Me: Another school that only has 15 students +1

* * *

*Zane is jumping on trees, chasing after Pixal who got the techno blades*

Me: The reason Zane is jumping on trees is because Logic +1

* * *

*Evil Pixal punches Zane in the stomach*

Me: Oh no she didn't! +1

* * *

*Nya and Cole are holding hands*

Me: Still a better love story than...you know what: Fuck it! +1

* * *

*Ninja get off the train and about to go in the power sub station*

Pixal: I will stay back. I was not build for stealth and cannot assist you.

Me: Not build for stealth!? You just punched Zane earlier! +1

* * *

*Pixal is dying in Zane's arms*

Me: I always cry at this *sobs and cries* +1

Total Points in Episode 28: 7

* * *

Episode 29: Blackout

*The Mysterious Stranger is using rare electric eels*

Me: Where the fuck does he get the elctric eels if they are rare! +1

* * *

*Nya is choosing between the blue and black wire*

Me: It is like that stupid movie where Bella is choosing between the wolf and the vampire. +1

#TeamCole or #TeamJay +1

* * *

*Evil Wu traps Jay and Cole underground. Nya then rescues*

Jay: What color did you choose!?

Nya: Like I'll ever tell! *she leaves*

*Jay and Cole are confused*

Me: Confused Jay and Cole are confused

* * *

*Pixal is on top of Zane*

NinjaWriterMaster: Scene does not contain a robot lap dance +1

Total Sins: 4

* * *

Episode 30: Curse Of The Golden Master

*The students are in the aquarium*

Random Guy: We may not have power but we still have sharks!

Me: Yeah and, how? I haven't seen an ocean near Ninjago City +1

* * *

*Acidious is about to tell the curse of the golden master*

Acidious: Do you seek to know about the curse of the golden master?

Jay: Tell me! Tell me!

Me: Excited Jay is excited +1

* * *

*The nindroids came and the ninja are pulling they're plugs*

NinjaWriterMaster: The nindoids aren't even fighting back! So did they gave up or something? +1

*Same scene*

Me: Spinning. Running. Sweating. +1

* * *

*The Mysterious Stranger is reveled to be Pythor only that he is white*

Me: That's racist. +1

Total Sins: 5

Finally finish. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't worry since a friend of mine already did the sins for episodes 31 and 32, the next update won't take long. If you see any mistakes, sorry about that. I am typing this in my phone since I don't have any wi-fi in my computer and every time I write FF in my phone, it goes ballistic. Well see you guys later! Lucy~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 everybody! This chapter was not made from me, it was from WhiteTiger624. So give her an applause for making me update: *Random Applausing* So without further ado, sins from WhiteTiger624! (WT is for short in the chapter)

* * *

*Cyrus moves button*

Cyrus: I think we should put the main switch over here, to keep it tucked away.

WT: it's not tucked away at all! You just moved it to a father table, in PLAIN SIGHT! +1

* * *

*Cyrus explains how to beat the Digital Overlord*

Cyrus: You'll fight him on his own turf, inside the Digiverse

Jay: What do you mean inside the Digiverse?

WT: Weren't you listening?! +1

Cole: Weren't you listening?! He's going to put us into the video game!

WT: That's what I said! Also, it's a life or death situation, do you really want to call it a video game? +2

* * *

Jay: Of course! I just wanted to hear it again!

WT: *sigh* +1

* * *

Cyrus: In video games, you know how you get multiple lives?

Jay: Yeah!

Cyrus: it's not like that.

WT: then why'd you bring it up?! +1

* * *

*Crowd comes in*

Leader: you see, Borg's holding out on us. He does have power!

WT: when did he say he didn't? +1

* * *

Cyrus: this is no time for your post apocalyptic role playing.

WT: I agree, especially with those "weapons". +1

* * *

Leader: we heard about the Nindroid activity!

WT: How?! +1

* * *

Leader: we need power to defend our selves.

WT: You think you have a chance against the Nindroids? +1

Leader: And I want to catch up on my shows!

WT: With the way New Ninjago City looks, you think they're still even airing? +1

* * *

Computer: Would you like to play a game?

WT: WHAT?! +1

* * *

Leader: Take back the power!

*Crowd starts to hit machine.*

WT: if you want to take back the power, I don't think hitting it is your best approach. +1

* * *

*Building powers down*

WT: See! What did I tell you?! +1

* * *

*Golden Power floats around.*

Cyrus: Golden Power. The Overlord has started the transference!

WT: where the fuck did that come from and how does Cyrus know what it is?! +1

* * *

*Overlord is taking Lloyd's power*

Overlord: And nothing will stop me from becoming the Golden Master.

WT: Roll credits +1

* * *

*The robots start to come back to life*

Cyrus: If he finds out our plan, the ninja won't stand a chance!

WT: Like they do now? +1

* * *

Pythor: the techno blades are on the top floor.

WT: How do you know that?! +1

* * *

Nya: do something useful and make sure those Nindroids don't get up here!

*Crowd starts banging on barrier*

WT: what's the point of telling them to go down if they have to break the barrier? +1

* * *

*Cyrus explains how to reboot the system*

Kai: Can you put it more simply.

Cole: Look for a big bright light, airhead, and put your weapon in it!

WT: Isn't there another way to explain that? Do you know how wrong that sounds? +1

* * *

P.I.X.A.L: Be careful in there.

WT: "Girl tells guy to be careful" cliche +1

Zane: I will come back for you.

WT: "Guy tells girl he'll come back" cliche +1

* * *

Kai: How do you know this will work and won't disintegrate us instantly?

Cyrus: Hmm, I'm not sure. Let's see!

*Pushes button*

WT: WOAH WAIT! You are willing to kill 4 ninja just to see if your invention works?! That's cold. +1

* * *

Kai: I HATE TECHNOLOGY!

WT: Said no one ever! +1

Kai: See, I told you it wouldn't work.

WT: if it didn't work, you'd probably be dead. +1

* * *

Zane: this is most definitely the Digiverse!

Jay: And this is most definitely AWESOME!

WT: How? Don't you remember that there's the overlord to be dealt with. And that you don't have lives like you wished you did? +1

* * *

Cole: It's like a dream!

WT: Obviously not one of yours because there is no cake to be seen. +1

* * *

*Jay punches Cole*

Cole: What was that for?

Jay: Just testing the rules. First rule, Cole's a crybaby!

WT: And that's a rule how? +1

* * *

*Nindroids cut though barrier*

WT: Well obviously that barrier isn't very tough. +1

* * *

Cyrus: So far so good. He hasn't detected them yet.

*Someone steps in room unnoticed*

WT: Roll credits +1

* * *

Jay: Aren't you forgetting, we're in a video game!

*Jumps off side*

WT: if your in a video game you should take fall damage. +1

*Cole and Zane jump*

WT: *sigh* +1

* * *

Kai: Just imagine...

*Head becomes big*

Kai: What's happening?

Jay: Just clear your mind!

Kai: You're the one who called me an airhead!

Cole: No, it was me actually.

WT: Ahh, I get why they did this. Throughout the series, Coel has spoken with Jays voice. Even though he didn't do it before, it makes sense why Kai was confused. Just for this, I'll take off a point. -1

* * *

Cyrus: They're doing it! They're mastering the digital world.

*legs come and knock him over.*

*Nya comes to hold legs back.*

WT: How is she holding those legs back? They are twice her size and should be easily pushing her down. +1

* * *

*quicksand envelops the ninja*

WT: "Protagonist in quicksand" cliche +1

Jay: I have a sinking feeling this is it guys!

WT: Really Jay? Is it really the time for jokes? +1

* * *

*screen shows all the bad things happening*

WT: Roll credits +1

* * *

*ninja go completely into quicksand*

WT: Really, are you trying to get the audience to think the ninja died, let along there is another 10 minutes in the episode?! *sigh* +1

* * *

*crane in Digiverse reaches into quicksand and pulls out all four ninja*

WT: No, that is not possible! The ninja sunk down into 4 different spots of quicksand. You mean to tell me that they just magically found each other and when Zane felt the crane he told the others to hold on? That is just not possible. +1

* * *

*Overlord makes building turn almost upside-down*

WT: If the building turned so much that there are cars sliding up it, how are the ninja still holding on? +1

* * *

Nya: I'll give you one chance to surrender.

General Cryptor: *laughs* Cute

Nya: I hate it when people call me cute!

WT: So what happens when Jay calls you that? +1

* * *

*Pythor and Evil Wu leave the Nindroids to deal with Nya*

WT: Pythor and Evil Wu are dicks to the Nindroids.

* * *

*Jay jumps off side and changes techno blade into Thunder Raider*

WT: How do they mess up the colors of the vehicle? First it was blue and now it's black? Did they hire a bunch of 10 year olds to edit this?! +1

Also, how is it possible to drive up a 90 degree angle? +1

* * *

Cole: The data filters into the ground. The heart of the system must be behind it.

Jay: Then let's be surgical about this!

WT: Again with the jokes? +1

* * *

Kai: It can't be this easy can it?

WT: It can because protagonist. +1

* * *

*Overlord appears with tentacles*

WT: Ursula wannabe +1

* * *

*Evil Wu finds master switch*

Pythor: Turn off the master switch!

WT: If you had hidden it better, then this wouldn't have happened. +1

P.I.X.A.L: No! The ninja will be left behind in the program forever!

WT: Nice job of explaining what would happen. +1

Pythor: Just like they left me in the Devourer!

WT: They didn't leave you, you were just eaten and never to be seen again. +1

* * *

*Pythor jumps out window backwards and lands on hover craft.*

WT: "Villain leaving dramatically" cliche +1

Also, how did he know that if he jumped out backwards he would land on the craft? I mean, yeah, he could have heard it but how did he time it perfectly? Had he been practicing? +1

* * *

*Garmadon jumps out and runs along side the building*

WT: That is not possible! How many times do I have to say it's not possible to run or drive up or along a 90 degree angle?! +1

* * *

Overlord: Fools! All of your existence you've been powered by a lie. That good guys always win. Sadly, they don't.

Me: is it bad that I'm rooting for the bad guy now. He speaks the truth. -1

* * *

*Zane turns golden*

WT: Zane turns golden because logic! +1

*The other ninja turn golden*

WT: Now this is just an excuse for making all the fan-girls who wanted their favorite ninja to be the green ninja and to stop all their hate mail. +4

* * *

*Evil Wu turns back into Sensei Wu*

WT: If your now good again, why is your bamboo hat still metallic? I swear if I find these editors... +1

* * *

General Cryptor (to Nya): I look forward to our second date.

WT: DAFAQ?! +1

* * *

*Ninja exit Digiverse*

Nya: You did it!

*Hugs Kai*

WT: Nya avoids hugging Jay or Cole to avoid awkwardness. +1

* * *

*Lloyd falls in water and appears dead*

*Opens eyes*

WT: PSYCH! +1

* * *

Zane: Don't worry, we'll find him. *Places hand on P.I.X.A.L's shoulder* Once we find Pythor, all of this will be over.

P.I.X.A.L: I hope not.

Me: I know she says this because she wants to stay with Zane but, saying that just makes her sound evil. +1

Also, doesn't she know that she'll still be able to see Zane? It's not like he going to die or something. +1

* * *

*Dramatic Music*

Total Sins: 62

Sentence: *Drumroll*

The Golden Master

(I'm free. FREE!)

* * *

Finally done. Once again, my phone went ballistic. The next chapter will be pretty soon since I already got it ready, all I need is to watch episodes 33 and 34 for the sins which are coming out in FUCKING NOVEMBER! Okay lets relax. *exhales* Yeah apparently the season finale is coming out in november which supposely were going to come out in this month. Well we just have to wait ... 1 more month. See you later! Lucy~


End file.
